


Snow is shit

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snow is overrated."<br/>"No shit, Cas."<br/>"It’s glorified, not true at all to the movies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow is shit

"Snow is overrated."

"No shit, Cas."

"It’s glorified, not true at all to the movies."

"Yeah, it’s pretty crappy, gotta give you that," Dean says, kicking the hard snow and watching the pieces fly a few feet.

"It’s the biggest ‘false advertisement’ I’ve encountered so far," Cas grumbles, glowering at the snow.

Dean gives him a look. “I’m not sure if I’m proud of you or horrified that you picked up that specific phrase.”

Cas ignores him and assess the snow by gingerly poking at it with his foot.

Sam sighs loudly, “Would you two stop it? You’re like an old married couple.”

Dean swivels behind him to look at Sam, who was currently trying to roll up a ball of snow, “Sam, the man has the right to be disappointed. This is his first snow as a human, after all.”

Sam only throw his hands in the air, “That’s it. I’m gonna join Charlie and Kevin because at least they aren’t being party poopers.”

"You’re just saying that but you really just want them to help you make a snowman," Dean snorts.

"Shut up." Sam stomps away and joins the other two who are already well on their way with their snow man.

"It’s hard and dirty," Cas announces and he crouches down to touch it with his gloved hands, "It would hurt if I threw it at you."

"Well thanks for making me your target practice."

"I am merely disappointed that it is not as soft as it looks."

"That’s why you gotta crunch it up first," Dean heaves down next to Cas and grabs at the snow, pulling apart chunks of it and pressing on it. It takes some effort but with his strength, it quickly crumbles in his hands. "See?"

Cas takes note and copies him. Soon, they both have a pile of soft snow at their feet. Carefully, Cas cups his pile in his hands, staring at it with wonderment.

Dean chuckles, “It’s just snow, Cas. Nothing too special.”

Cas’s expression changes. He looks exasperated right before smirking and dumping the snow on Dean’s face. Immediately, he rolls away while Dean recovers from shock.

"Did you—" Cas flashes him a triumphant look and it snaps Dean back in action. "Oh it is  _so_  on.”


End file.
